


Guilty Pleasure [Gabilliam]

by Justalostflutterby



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Arguments, BDSM, BoyxBoy, Chains, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Prison, Whipping, gabilliam - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalostflutterby/pseuds/Justalostflutterby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I keep William Beckett locked up in the basement for a while, so no one else would see him. I want him all to myself. Little snuggle buddy."</p>
<p>Gabe literally did lock me up; weekly. Every aching bone in my body was telling me to shout at him to stop. Every waking hour I pleaded to myself to beg him to stop; but nothing ever slips past my lips. Nothing ever makes it to the surface, because Gabe Saporta has a dominating power over me that I can’t nudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure [Gabilliam]

“This song is about loving a girl so much you want to keep her tied up in the basement and not share her with the rest of the world. Sometimes I keep William Beckett locked up in the basement for a while, so no one else would see him. I want him all to myself. Little snuggle buddy." - Gabe Saporta  
William:

Gabe literally did lock me up; weekly. Every aching bone in my body was telling me to shout at him to stop. Every waking hour I pleaded to myself to beg him to stop; but nothing ever slips past my lips. Nothing ever makes it to the surface, because Gabe Saporta has a dominating power over me that I can’t nudge. Something inside of me likes the fact that he leaves me down here to starve; a part of me enjoys the way he would dance into the room as if he’d just seen something unreal. The way that he caresses my cheek as he kissed me, the delicate touches that he leaves over my shaking body were never something to forget. If you look past all the emptiness of the situation, you may find it romantic.

\----------------------

This was just something I was testing out, and if people like it I can continue with it c: If it does continue, other characters will be introduced [Check characters]  
-Ryro xo


End file.
